


just add some friction

by vespertyne



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertyne/pseuds/vespertyne
Summary: They don't play around. They don't tease. They certainly don't make love. But they have an understanding. Taehyun wants an escape from life; deadlines, parental expectations and questioning himself. Yeonjun wants repentance.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: sometimes a love language can be writing pwp for your friends





	just add some friction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttyungyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttyungyu/gifts).



Eight minutes to two, the clock reads. He has his midterm in the morning and he can't remember the difference between the network layer and presentation layer of the OSI model. He should be back in his dorm doing some last minute review. Better, he should be in bed. Asleep.

To his credit, he is in a bed. Only it's not his own and Taehyun is far from asleep.

The call came in not long after midnight. Taehyun was sitting at his desk, watching the acronyms on the page swim. Kai was already passed out in bed, textbook kicked to the floor in his sleep, somehow still holding onto the energy drink he begged off Soobin, long empty. His snores were lulling Taehyun to sleep though he tried to fight it. It was a losing battle until the blare of his phone went off. Taehyun jolted awake, scrambling through the scattered papers to find it before it could wake Kai up. It was hidden under his notebook. Not bothering to check the name, he hit answer and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

_"Come over."_

The call dropped.

Shame, he would never admit aloud, buries red hot in his chest at how quickly those two words woke him up. His eyes burned from lack of sleep but it felt like he was dumped in ice cold water. His heart was pounding triple the speed it was when his phone shocked him awake. It was a stupid idea. He had to be up in less than seven hours. The exam is thirty five percent of his grade and his grip of the material was tenuous at best.

They agreed it'd be no strings attached. No hard feelings if he didn't show up.

He stood up. Walked to the bathroom. Started on his nighttime routine: brushed his teeth, washed his face. Turned off the light and walked back to the bedroom. Went to the closet for his pajamas. But it was late and Taehyun was awake for more hours the past week than he was asleep, he was tired and stressed and more than a little on edge; his resolve was slipping. Gone by the end of the call. He changed direction, reaching for the jeans right to his sweats.

Getting dressed he told himself he deserved one night of pleasure after all his hard work. He's done all the studying he can, he'll burn himself out if he keeps going. He won't be getting any more action until the end of exam season and they already haven't seen each other in the past few weeks busy with classes and theses. He's horny, alright? His hand hasn't been cutting it since the school year began.

He told himself the bed would be cold when he slipped under the covers. He would never be able to fall asleep. Taehyun wouldn't say he's against physical contact. There isn't any way he'd be friends with the likes of Kai or Soobin if he was. But rarely is he the one to initiate, preferring to be dragged into a hug instead, and they've all been busy. No time for hugs or cuddling in for a movie, and Taehyun would never insist upon it. Not while Kai's chugging caffeinated drink after caffeinated drink to get himself through classes or the bags under Soobin's eyes stretching further than his skin. Maybe that's selfish, to take this offer as a way to heal a hole in himself he's too scared to bring attention to but they hadn't started this, affair? arrangement? out of any affection for one another.

So he got dressed, grabbed a small bag to pack his things for the next day, threw a spare blanket on his roommate, and left.

He met Yeonjun last semester. Soobin introduced them, the RA on Kai's floor that he got close to alarmingly fast considering both their asocial tendencies.

Yeonjun was cool, he came to learn. He was popular. He was dance captain and a child actor and he skateboarded to his classes. All the teachers loved him and all the juniors were in love with him. He could easily eat half a case of ramen on his own and was scouted by multiple idol companies when he was younger but he turned them all down. Taehyun theorized his mom said no, but it goes unanswered to this day.

Frankly after the second week straight of Kai gushing about the handsome senior TA-ing his class, Taehyun was sick of him. So of course the universe decided to have them meet.

It was after a dance practice. Soobin invited them to come along, grab dinner with him and a friend who was in the club.

 _"_ Hyung," Soobin called him over. "These are the juniors I was telling you about."

Yeonjun smiled, slinging his towel over shoulder. Looked nice enough. Certainly did when he was swinging his hips in front of the fogged over mirror. Taehyun was ready to push the irrational dislike of this guy to the side, get to know him as a person instead of some campus entity. And then he opened his fucking mouth.

"The foreigner, right?" He raised an eyebrow at Kai, who turned pink under his gaze despite having a clear centimeter on him.

Taehyun was more upset about it than Kai was. It was the condescending tone. The offhand glance between them like they were of no more importance than a spot of dirt on his shoe. Kai insisted it wasn't that bad. Soobin had mentioned that Kai wasn't born in Korea but not that he moved during elementary school. Yeonjun was exhausted from a long practice. Of course he wasn't interested in a pair of freshmen when he had a showcase coming up in less than two weeks. And Taehyun already didn't like him, of course he was quick to find error instead of forgive him for a bad introduction ("which he apologized for!"). The perfect example of us-vs-them.

Taehyun told him to stop spending so much time with Soobin.

The fight escalated quickly. Taehyun went after him for being insensitive and arrogant, thinking he was such hot shit. Yeonjun responded in turn by saying he seemed to know an awful lot about him when he had no idea who Taehyun even was. What started as yelling was barreling fast towards a fist to the face until someone grabbed Taehyun by the arms and yanked him back.

He felt like a feral animal, whoever was holding him not letting up until he promised he was fine. One of Yeonjun's friends took him to the lockers to wash up. It was only once he was out of sight that Taehyun calmed down.

The studio was quiet, thick with tension. Everyone was staring at the volatile eye of the storm, some scrawny freshman nobody knew.

It was finally broken when another boy stepped up, both captains out of the room, and told them to get going. Then he turned towards their little group, Taehyun, Kai and Soobin who he was carefully avoiding looking at, and gave them a lopsided grin. "So, guess this means dinner's off?"

His name was Beomgyu, he was Soobin's friend who was coming to dinner with them, and apparently he already invited Yeonjun to join before their blowout.

Apparently dinner was not off either. They sat them on opposite ends of the table and neither said much that night.

Despite his and Yeonjun's first meeting going as well as a forest fire, their friends got along like a house on fire and they were forced to see each other with increasing frequency as the semester went on. Their feelings towards one another never got much better despite the others' meddling and eventually they stopped trying. Still, they tried to say somewhat civil when they were together for the sake of their friends and pointedly ignored each other if they happened to see each other any time outside of that.

Taehyun can't say exactly when things changed. Somewhere between Yeonjun catching him watching Heeseung through the studio mirror and Taehyun learning he was a few years in love with Beomgyu who was more than going steady with Soobin.

It wasn't out of feelings for one another; Taehyun still feels the same fire lick through his veins whenever he's around. Yeonjun still manages to get under his skin so easily in a way no one else can. And it isn't for fun. They don't play around. They don't tease. They certainly don't _make love_ or whatever Soobin and Beomgyu get up to, bringing the others unwillingly into their little sex games. But they have an understanding. Taehyun wants an escape from life; deadlines, parental expectations and questioning himself. Yeonjun wants repentance.

Yeonjun opens the door after the first knock, like he was waiting nearby.

Taehyun walks in, places his things against the wall. Yeonjun shuts the door.

"Get undressed," Yeonjun, bossy as always. Taehyun barely holds back on rolling his eyes, already an itch building under his skin.

He chooses to stay quiet and starts with his jacket. Sometimes he likes to make things difficult. Rile Yeonjun up. There's a sick satisfaction in watching him get angry, so easy to goad. Sometimes he likes to be mean. Mess with him a bit. Only when he wants it. He'll say he's ready and Taehyun will make him beg for it. Truthfully, Yeonjun is never really ready. It's always too easy to drive him to tears. If he was a better person, Taehyun would tell him no. Wouldn't put him through that emotional strain no matter how hard he begged, how much he insisted he's ready this time. But he isn't, and maybe his feelings aren't so separate from this whole set up as much as he says but Taehyun is nothing if not good at compartmentalizing.

The temptation is there as he undresses but he reminds himself he still has his final tomorrow. Six hours until his alarm goes off. There's no time to fool around.

He leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor and walks over to the bed. Yeonjun's gaze follows. Taehyun doesn't look back, setting himself up on his hands and knees.

The rustling of clothes stops. There's a whine underlining Yeonjun's voice: "I wanted you to look at me."

"No. Make this quick."

"Why should I?"

Taehyun's teeth grind together. "Do you have to be difficult? Just do what I say."

"No," Yeonjun snaps. "You're not the one in charge here."

Heat burns his skin. He curls his fingers into the sheets, refusing to be embarrassed by the position he's in.

"I'll leave."

"So why don't you?"

Stupid. Taehyun flips around, propping himself up on the pillows. This wasn't worth it. He glares. "Happy?"

"Very," Yeonjun nods, slipping off the rest of his clothes and climbing onto the bed.

It takes time to prep Taehyun. In his defense, he didn't exactly plan to get fucked anytime soon. Except maybe by his midterm. He keeps insisting Yeonjun can hurry it up, attention constantly drifting to the digital clock staring at him from across the room, watching the minutes tick down. Of all times for Yeonjun not to want it fast and hard (his words because he's an actual twelve year old), he's taking things agonizingly slow, opening Taehyun one finger at a time.

After what felt like hours but was in actuality only twenty minutes, Taehyun snaps. Yeonjun is taking _too fucking long._ He's already mentally gone through most of his notes in the time it took him to get three fingers in. All he can pay attention to is how the information is jumbling together in his head and the time counting down. Less than six hours to go. Yeonjun's apartment is on the other side of the campus meaning he'll have to wake up even earlier to make it to his test on time. "Fuck me already."

Yeonjun frowns at him. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

 _"I don't care._ What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you?_ I'm making sure we don't tear your asshole, idiot."

"When you said to come over, I thought I'd be getting fucked. Not serve as a stand-in because the person you're in love with doesn't fucking want you."

That does it. Yeonjun's face shutters. His chest blooms an ugly shade of red. There's no time to regret what he says before Yeonjun is pulling his fingers out. For a second Taehyun thinks this is it, he's going to kick him out. He'll have to make his way back to his dorm on his own in the middle of the night and pray he remembered his key because there's no way Kai will wake up to let him in.

Instead Yeonjun flips him back over, smothering his face in the pillows. "This is what you wanted, right?"

Taehyun freezes, terrified to move as Yeonjun hovers over him. Suddenly he regrets speaking so hastily. He should have stayed silent, let Yeonjun finish his prep. He's going to shove it right in there, he thinks. He's going to break me. He swallows down arousal at the thought.

Apparently even when he's getting what he wants he's still wrong. Yeonjun leans over him, body weight pushing Taehyun further into the mattress as he grabs the condom and lube from the bedside drawer.

It's quiet except for Yeonjun rolling on the condom and lubing himself up directly over Taehyun, cold lube dripping into his crack, down his legs.

Yeonjun wastes no time pushing in.

As cautious as he is at being safe, Yeonjun hates a mess. He hates when it's too slick, which is why it's one of Taehyun's favorite things to pour too much lube and taunt him about being so loose. There's still resistance as he pushes in with how long it's been since they've last had sex. Yeonjun groans as he bottoms out, and Taehyun presses his face to the pillow to muffle his own.

"Fast, right?" Yeonjun asks, not expecting an answer.

And then he gives Taehyun what he wants.

Of the two of them, Yeonjun is undeniably the loudest. Unapologetic and unashamed of what he wants. When Taehyun says beg, he begs. Roll over, he rolls over. It's easy to make him cry. Easier to make him scream. Taehyun always prided himself on his self control. He had to be to make it this far.

Yeonjun breaks him.

He doesn't hold back, pounding in and out, aiming for the same spot again and again until Taehyun withers beneath him, face hot against the pillows. Sometimes he threatens to pull out entirely, while Taehyun pleads under tears for him to keep going. Yeonjun is obedient, slamming back in, repeating the pattern again and again long after Taehyun comes, once, twice, until he starts to slacken, sloppy as he chases his own release.

"Yeonjun," he cries. "Yeonjun, _Yeonjun."_

Yeonjun ignores him, Taehyun's rising volume spurring him on. Taehyun's lost the ability to move, bones liquid inside of him as Yeonjun finally stutters to a stop.

He's panting heavily, arms shaking, weight threatening to crush Taehyun again before he regains his strength enough to ease himself out. Taehyun groans as he does, body aching as Yeonjun falls onto the bed next to him. It's not big enough for the two of them, Yeonjun's arm falling over his back.

Taehyun manages to pull his face out of the pillows and turns to look at him. Yeonjun doesn't look back, eyes fixed on the ceiling as he gets his breath back.

The clock blinks mockingly in his direction on the other side of Yeonjun's head. Taehyun doesn't care.

"I'm sorry."

He finally looks back. His lips are cracked. Cheeks flushed the same color as his matted hair.

Yeonjun manages a shrug. "It's fine."

"It's not. I pushed too far."

"Taehyun-ah," Yeonjun sighs. "We can deal with your guilt tomorrow, alright? I have to wipe up before I pass out and you've got your exam. We'll talk later."

Taehyun doesn't remember mentioning that last time they met. He settles down, subtracting another hour in his head to make time to shower in the morning, and closes his eyes.

The bed dips as Yeonjun stands up.

"Hey, hyung?"

"Alarm's already set. Get some sleep."

He doesn't hear Yeonjun get back to bed, or the coldness of the wet wipe as he cleans him up.


End file.
